Someday When I Stop Loving You
by KatRoy13
Summary: Almost a year after Melissa's abduction, the team must deal with one of their biggest cases yet, and abduction of a Royal. Along with trying to solve the case before time runs out, she and Reid face problems. Will their relationship survive? Will they find the young royal before it's too late?


I could easily say that the past ten months of my life have been nothing short of amazing. Although our team lost Prentiss, we did gain another member, Alex Blake. She was a mother to me, not counting my own mother back in Maine.

Speaking of my mother, as promised one week every month, I would fly out to Maine and spend it with her. It was nice to finally have some form of relationship with her. She was the woman who gave birth to me, but at the same time, she was also the woman who forgot about me. If you asked her though, she thought I was dead, but I feel if a mother truly thought her own flesh and blood was dead, she would've notified police in hopes of finding her own child.

The first few visits were awkward. There was usually very little talking between the two of us, and there were even a few visits where I went back to Quantico early, mainly because her drinking habits hadn't stopped. David, however, stepped in and flew down with me for my fourth visit. This time we finally were able to get her into a treatment center. Once she was out, it was still awkward. Our past wasn't just about an alcoholic mother who pushed her daughter away from her. It was so much more than that.

My mother was the reason David left her. She always said he left "us", but he never left me. He stayed in contact with me, sent me cards on my birthday and Christmas, and when I moved to Quantico, he helped me become a part of the bureau and took me in. David was my dad, and if it hadn't been for him, I probably would've given up on visiting my mom, but things got better when he stepped in and she got clean.

My visits to my mother were getting better. Even after almost a year of working on our strained relationship, we still weren't on the tell-you-everything kind of level. I didn't tell her about work, I didn't tell her about life with David, I didn't even tell her about Spence. Then again, only a few people knew about Spence and I.

Our visits were mainly rebuilding. However, we were making progress in our relationship. We had gone from awkwardness, to actually talking about certain things going on, but like I said, there were certain things she hadn't earned the right to know about.

Besides working on my relationship with my mother, my relationship with Strauss had also improved. When the team and I had returned from saving Sarah, and me if you really think about it, Strauss called me into her office. First to scold me for being stupid, immature and irresponsible, and then to congratulate me for proving that I truly was a part of the BAU and that I was willing to risk my life for another's.

Strauss and David finally stopped hiding their relationship and she practically was at our house every night, which was in a sense, very, very, awkward. But, I learned to deal with it, if David was happy, so was I.

Unfortunately the happiness didn't last long. Strauss was killed during one of our last cases and it was a blow to the whole team. David grieved on his own and was fine after a few months, but I knew to give him space. Most days when I gave him space, I would spend it with Spence.

Yes, Spence and I were still together, and surprisingly, David and Hotch never caught on. Of course it helped that we saved everything for outside of work. But, it was hard to sneak around to go out with Spence behind David's back. I mean, I lived with the man. Somehow, we managed, and no matter how much I went out, David never questioned it. Deep down inside I wondered if he really knew.

Dating Spence was one of the smartest decisions I had ever made. He was respectful, cute in a geeky sort of way, and he loved me for me. The guy saved my life and killed a man for me, how could I say no to that?

Another thing with Spence was that he never pushed for more than what we were doing. I mean, yes I was twenty-three, and yes I had had sex before, but it had only been with one guy. An old boyfriend from before I joined the BAU. We had plans to get married and start a life together, but he had joined the military and didn't want to put me through the stress of everything, so he ended it.

Spence had never had sex before. Yes the man was thirty, and he was still a virgin. In a way it wasn't too hard to believe. He graduated high school when he was 12, so obviously he was doing anything in high school. He probably didn't know what it was to begin with. Then in college he only studied, and he even told me himself he had never gone further than kissing a woman. Yes he had dated someone before, but the relationship was over a telephone and they never met in person until she was killed.

Spence was the all around perfect boyfriend for me, and I couldn't complain. For once in life, things were finally starting to look up for me, and I couldn't wait to see how my next few years at the BAU would go for me.


End file.
